Crossing the road (TGDC)
This is where the other pets cross the road in The Great Dog Caper. is now morning and we return to the other pets as the beavers eat a walkway through a bush Penny Ling: Guys, can we slow down? Need I to remind you that some of us are big bone? Sunil Nevla: Losing strength units, must rest. Timber: Is everyone accounted for? Angel Bunny: Not quite everyone. Splinter: Who's fallen back? Tank: Gummy. Gummy: trudges up blinks Pepper Clark: Hey guys, why did the pets cross the road? Opal: We're tired from all this walking and you choose now, of all times to tell a riddle? Vinnie Terrio: I'm up for a riddle, Pepper. Why? Pepper Clark: To get to the scrapyard, on the other side! looks and sees Burke and Blair's scrapyard! Sunil Nevla: Yippy! The scrap yard! Minka Mark: We're gonna find Zoe! we view of cars going fast on the road, and one drives over a soda can then it lands on the side Penny Ling: gasp Sunil Nevla: Oh well, we tried. about to walk away Pepper Clark: his tail We have to cross. Other pets: gasp Opal: You can't be serious! Angel bunny: You're not gonna get me crushed! Vinnie Terrio: I may not be smart. But I know what road kill is. Falcon: There must be a safe way, we can cross. Whiffle: Could we use those? to something light turns yellow and then red Falcon: Okay, here's our chance, 1, 2, 3, go! pets step onto the road, wearing Traffic cones veiw the inside of Falcon's cone Sunil Nevla: whimpering Opal: whimpering Russel Ferguson: I've got a bad feeling about this. the light turns green and cars start driving in Pepper Clark: DROP! do so van swerves to avoid the cones but runs over spikes, while a pick up truck rear ends it. Timber: GO!! group gets up and continues walking across Splinter: Drop! do, but Vinnie, Angel, Gummy, and Whiffle continue forward Chomper: Hey! He said "drop" you idiots! do red car and white swerve and intersect to avoid the cones and one of them loses a hub cap Falcon: GO! continue walking across a monster truck zooms over Whiffle Whiffle: Whoa! spinning, and continues forward Pepper Clark: Drop! blue car u-turns to avoid the cones, then an 18-wheeler tries to stop but then it's trailer jack-knifes and causes it to turn in a 180 Pepper Clark: Go! continue across the road, but then the trailer stops and tips causing a huge pipe on the trailer to break loose and fall onto the road Minka Mark: her tail stuck in gum Huh? then turns around and grabs her tail, and pulls it free just in the nick of time heroes reach the otherside of the road and take off the traffic cones Angel Bunny: Well, that went well. Minka Mark: That was something. Opal: And I didn't get crushed by any vehicles, Rarity would've been very upset! the roadway, a whole bunch of cars have bunched up and are honking, while the pipe knocks over a streetlight Pepper Clark: Good job guys, we're almost to Zoe. Falcon: She could be waiting for us right now. see Burke and Blair's apartment Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts